Can now be our time?
by LauraMoores33
Summary: Arizona is ready for her first date since her ex-wife and daughter left Seattle but somebody isn't quite ready for her to let go of them just yet.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first ever fic! I think I'm going to make it into a two part story. Keep in mind, writing isn't what I do for a living and it's just something I wanted to try out for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy.**

 **None of the characters in this story are mine. I have borrowed them from the evil genius that is, Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

It had been six months to the day since Arizona had shown up on Callie's door step and given her and Sofia the plane tickets that she thought would better their future. Even if it made her miserable and alone in the long run, she knew they deserved their chance at happiness even if that happiness was with someone who wasn't her.

To say Arizona didn't often regret her decision showing up at Callie's house that night would be a huge understatement. She did. She regretted it every minute of every day but when she spoke to Sofia over the phone every night or saw her beautiful, bright smile over their video chats, which reminded her so much of her ex-wife, she knew that even though it wasn't the right decision for her, it was the right decision for her daughter and for Callie too.

So now, after six, excruciating long months of missing her daughter and on occasions Callie too, if she was being completely honest with herself, Arizona finally realised that maybe she needed to start building a future, a future that still included both the girls but not in the way that she truly wished for. Of course, she had women giving her their number and offering to take her on dates but since Callie and Sofia's departure, her heart just wasn't in it.

That was until Dr. Eliza Minnick came along, the woman who wouldn't take no for an answer. At first it was a bit of shameless flirting, more so on Eliza's behalf than Arizona's. Then that flirting somehow turned into, "Hey, go for dinner with me?"

Eliza was a beautiful woman with bright blue eyes much like herself and long dark hair, which reminded her yet again of Callie. She needed to stop comparing everyone to her ex-wife but how could she when the woman in question had such a huge impact on her life? Could Eliza be the one to stop her having these thoughts and feelings? Could she be her future? Agreeing to this dinner would sure be the way to find out.

* * *

Arizona had just finished a 48 hour shift and the last thing she wanted to do was attend a fancy restaurant and act like she wanted to be there. She wanted to go home, take the pressure off her leg and relax in a nice, warm bath with a glass of white wine in hand. Maybe even video chat Sofia if the time difference allowed for that but she knew if she cancelled, Eliza would only keep asking her out and she owed it to herself and also to Eliza to go to this dinner. It could be the start of something new, something fresh and even exciting for her. Couldn't it?

Rushing through the entrance of the downtown Italian restaurant where Eliza had made a reservation, Arizona hoped she didn't look as flustered as she felt. She had got caught up at the hospital, even though she was still running on fumes after the deadly shift and if that wasn't enough, she had then gone and got caught up in the evening traffic on her way to the restaurant. Walking at a fast pace towards the table where the waiter had directed her to, Arizona could only apologise when her and Eliza caught each other's eye.

"I'm so sorry I'm a little late, Dr. Minnick. Being a double certified surgeon isn't as glamourous as it sounds."

Eliza gave a friendly smile and could only let her eyes greedily look the stunning woman in front of her up and down.

"Don't worry about it. Fellow surgeon here, remember? And please call me Eliza, when you call me Dr. Minnick it only fuels the fire!"

 _Oh wow, she's gonna go straight in for the kill then?_ "Okay .. _Dr. Minnick_!" Arizona replied, throwing in a teasing wink for good measure when she spoke her name _._

 _Alright, I can do this. Maybe this could actually be a fun evening after all._ Arizona thought to herself whilst the two ladies stared intently at each other over the rim of their wine glasses.

Little did Arizona know, Eliza wasn't the only person who had been staring intently in her direction, since she had entered the restaurant 20 minutes ago. Callie had flown into Seattle that afternoon, for only reasons she alone could understand but could not yet process. She never even got in contact with Penny when she arrived in the city as she knew accepting those plane tickets from Arizona was a mistake the minute she touched down in New York but her embarrassment wouldn't allow her to fly straight back home and apologise profusely to her selfless ex-wife. She just hoped when the time came, Arizona would forgive her and allow her back in her life.

Unfortunately for Callie, that time was now and she was nowhere near ready to face the beautiful blonde sitting only three tables away from her. To make matters worse, her companion for dinner was none other than their daughter and if Arizona was to catch them here, she knew she would be deeply upset that she hadn't let her know she was in town, along with Sofia.

 _Shit!_ Just as that thought crossed her mind, those clear blues she had been longing for soon caught her staring eyes and that's when Callie knew she couldn't get out of this one.

"Calliope?"

Arizona whispered to herself a little stunned. _When? How?_ If she wasn't shocked enough, Sofia had finally caught on who her mother had been staring at most of their 'mommy/daughter date' and went charging towards Arizona with her arms open wide.

"MAMA!"

Sofia shouted, gaining not only the attention of the other diners in the restaurant but also the attention of a very confused Eliza.

"What are you doing here little miss? Callie, what is she doing here? What are you doing here in fact? Why didn't you tell me you would be bringing her?"

Arizona could only question whilst clinging onto Sofia, her focus now fully being lost on Eliza who was sat confused on the other side of the table taking in as much information as she could. "I don't think now is the right time to discuss this Arizona. Not in front of my daughter and your new .. friend."

 _Wow, okay! What the hell is her issue? She's the one who didn't tell me she was going to be in Seattle, let alone with OUR daughter._ "Now, is a perfect time to discuss this, Callie."

Turning to Eliza, all Arizona could do was apologise and hoped she would understand. "Eliza, I'm so sorry but it seems my ex-partner forgot that HER daughter has another mother who would have appreciated if it she had the decency to let her know when they would be in town."

"Oh spare the dramatics Arizona, you know she's your daughter too and ex-PARTNER? It seems like someone forgot about those wedding vows, yet again _." Fuck!_ _Callie what are you doing? That was a low blow, even for you._

Callie had never seen Arizona's eyes look as cold towards her as she did in that moment as she stood up from the table with Sofia still securely around her tired body. Eliza could sense the tension between the two fiery women and decided to diffuse the situation herself.

"I can see you two have a lot to discuss. Arizona, I'll see you at the hospital Monday and hopefully we can re-arrange soon?"

Callie scoffed at Eliza's mention of a re-arranged date and could only watch as she placed a gentle kiss on Arizona's cheek, almost smile sympathetically at Sofia, before paying the bill and walking out of the restaurant.

Looking sheepishly towards the reunited mother and daughter, Callie regretted the awful words she had just used.

"Arizona, please can we talk about this?"

"Don't you think you've said enough for one night, Callie? Not that I need your permission but if it's okay, I'd like to spend the night cuddled on the sofa with my daughter seeing as though I've not seen her in the past 2 months except for over the internet. Come by tomorrow and maybe then we can talk."

Callie nodded politely, with a small smile on her face as she watched Arizona gently stand Sofia back on the floor and take hold of the smaller hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow princess. Be good for Mama. I love you." Callie called out to Sofia as the two most important women in her life departed the restaurant.

"I will, Mommy. Love you too."

Callie set off to spend the night at Meredith's and all she could do was hope that Arizona would forgive her. Not only for not telling her that she and Sofia were in town and for the words she had spoken towards her tonight but she hoped she would forgive her for ever leaving Seattle in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I decided to remove A LOT of the guest reviews and moderate them from now on because the reviews on the first chapter were mental. Y'all need to settle down and not get stressed over a story, seriously. It isn't real life. Also, attacking people using their real names or Twitter handles is not cool. Let's not attack Sara Ramirez and Jessica Capshaw either. They only play the character, they aren't the character. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope it answers some of your questions. Please remember writing isn't my day job. It's just something I thought I'd try out for fun.**

* * *

As Callie arrived at Meredith's that night all she could think about was Arizona. She had barely been back in Seattle five minutes and already they had both had a full blown argument in the middle of one of most popular restaurants in town. She knew she still loved Arizona. She always had loved her ever since that night in the bathroom of Joe's but she couldn't help but wonder if that was enough. If arguing was all they ever did when they spoke, was it really worth it? Or was it that they were so passionate about the fact that when it came to speaking to each other, all they could do was argue to cover up the words they had both been dying to say to each other since their divorce.

 _Okay, so it wasn't my finest hour but she isn't a saint in all of this either. Also, who the hell is this Eliza person? I can't believe she would just kiss Arizona on the cheek like that in front of our daughter when we haven't even spoke about introducing Sofia to her._ Callie had so many thoughts going around in her head as she lay back on the bed of the spare room in her friend's house. Her mind then went back to when she first landed in New York and how stupid she had been not to realise just five hours earlier that this really wasn't what she wanted. Sure, she could simply get the first flight back to Seattle but every time she told herself it would be the right thing to do, she would always think of something else to hold her back. She felt stuck.

Callie hadn't wasted the last six months doing absolutely nothing even if it felt like she did. Having studied and worked her entire adult life to become the most outstanding surgeon she is today, Callie knew she was entitled to take some time out for herself and Sofia. Luckily, on her inheritance alone she was never short of money, so she decided to stay a few weeks in a hotel, in New York and then fly out to stay in her father's guest house in Miami for a couple of months. After all these years her mother still wouldn't allow her in her life and home but she knew her father would love it if she decided to visit even if it was just in the guest house, so he could spend some time with his daughter and only grand-child.

Having left Seattle at the beginning of Summer, the school term wasn't to begin until the middle of September for Sofia. The young girl had already secured her place at the Barton School for when they arrived back from Miami and she was really looking forward to making new friends. The almost seven year old was like both her mothers and her father in that way. Each one of them would never shy away from making new acquaintances. After Sofia had spent three months at the new school Callie did wonder if it was worth uprooting her life yet again to move back to Seattle but after witnessing her daughter and ex-wife communicate over video chats most nights and seeing how much they really missed each other, she realised the best thing for Sofia would be for her to be with both her mothers. She had received job offers on numerous occasions from different hospitals but she finally settled on the idea that her and Sofia would be moving back to Seattle when the New Year came. They would be going back to where they belonged. _Home._

Eventually drifting off to sleep in the early hours, Callie's final thought was that she could only hope Arizona would listen to what she had to say when she went to collect Sofia in the morning and in turn she would listen to whatever Arizona had to say to her too. She owed her that much.

* * *

The next morning, Arizona sat at the kitchen table watching her daughter eat her stack of pancakes she had promised her the night before and she couldn't believe Sofia was finally back in Seattle with her. She wondered _why_ they were back when she had already planned with her ex-wife to fly out to New York to visit their daughter the month after. Better still, why hadn't Callie told her they were coming to Seattle? She had so many questions to ask her ex-wife and the sooner she arrived at her home to talk, the better.

Just as that thought crossed her mind she heard a light knock on the door, Sofia looking up at her for permission to go and answer, knowing it was her Mommy who was at the door. After she gained a small nod from her Mama, Sofia bound over to front door to open it before hugging Callie's leg.

"Mommy! I missed you."

"Princess, we've been apart barely 12 hours." Callie laughed whilst picking Sofia up for a cuddle. She knew she wouldn't only be able to carry her daughter like this for much longer as she got older but she just couldn't give up quite yet. She was adorable.

"I know but I still missed you. Me and Mama had such a fun time last night though. We watched Trolls with loads of Ice Cream and we both stayed up late. I slept in Mama's bed too. Oh and she made me Pancakes for breakfast this morning." Sofia rambled on with both of her hands holding on to Callie's cheeks making sure her Mother was taking notice.

"She did huh?" Callie playfully said whilst eyeing up Arizona cautiously across the room. "Sounds like you had a fun night and it also sounds like all that sugar has got you hyped up missy." Callie said, carrying on her conversation with their daughter whilst tickling her until she was begging to be put down.

"Sof, how about you go clean yourself up and pick your outfit for the day whilst I speak to Mommy?" Arizona asked Sofia once she had realised she had been staring in awe at the mother and daughter play fighting by the front door for the past 5 minutes.

"Okay." Sofia simply replied and she skipped towards the stairs to start her day, oblivious to the tension in the room between the two women.

* * *

"Arizona .. " Callie said taking a step towards Arizona after shutting the front door.

"No, Callie. Please let me talk first." Arizona replied holding up her hand in front of her before running it stressfully through her hair. "You had no right in keeping me from knowing Sofia was going to be in Seattle with you. She's my daughter too and before you say anything, I know you know this but sometimes it feels like you really don't see me as your equal when it comes to our daughter. I feel like nothing most of the time. I've missed her, Callie and I know I told you to go to New York but if I knew it was going to hurt this much, I would never have come to your house that night and given you those tickets. I want you to be happy, more than anything in this world but I don't think I'm willing to sacrifice the time I could spend with Sofia anymore."

Callie really had no idea that the separation had been this hard for Arizona. She knew the blonde woman across from her had given up her own happiness for the sake of hers but if only she knew that the woman in question was in fact her happiness.

"Of course I see you as an equal, Arizona. You're not nothing. You mean everything to that little girl. You're the first person she speaks about in the morning and the last person she speaks about before going to sleep at night. Don't think I don't know what Mark said to you when I was lying half dead in that hospital bed. You will never be nothing, so stop thinking like that. I said to you a couple of years back, you shouldn't have to give up anything. Do you remember?" Callie said calmly taking another step towards Arizona, who now almost had her back pressed up against the kitchen counter.

By this point Arizona was looking deeply at Callie in confusion? _How did she know Mark said that? I never told her ... Bailey. I'm gonna kill her. Also, what does she mean I don't have to give up anything?_

Arizona had all these questions running through her mind yet she couldn't open her mouth to ask them. She was frozen to the spot with Callie's lips mere inches from her.

"C, Callie, what you are doing?" Arizona finally managed to stutter out in shock.

"Staying." Callie simply replied.

"What? W, what do you mean?"

Callie put one of her strong yet soft hands to Arizona's cheek and began to pour her heart out. "Sofia and I, are staying in Seattle. For good. I can't keep her away from you anymore and I can't seem to stay away either. I never got in contact with Penny when we arrived in New York. I don't love her the way I love you. Nobody will ever come close to you and I know you're thinking if I knew this all those months ago why am I only just telling you? My only answer to that is I was scared. I still am because I know you could turn around right now and not want anything to do with me. That would break me for the final time and I wouldn't blame you; I really wouldn't but please just give me one more chance, Arizona. I am begging you. I know I gave up on us the first time round but never again."

All Arizona could do was stare at the beautiful woman in front of her whilst tears flooded her face and wonder, can now be our time?


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been dealing with quite a bit of stuff and focusing on university and work but I'm trying to get back to normal and I thought maybe doing a bit of writing might help me clear the mind. Thank you for everyone who left kind comments and has been following the story. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. You'll need to read the previous chapter to see where this is going.**

 **None of the characters in this story are mine. I have borrowed them from the evil genius that is, Shonda Rhimes.  
**

* * *

It had been at least a couple of minutes and Arizona still hadn't said a word. She just carried on staring at Callie whilst a million thoughts ran through her head. _I can't do this again. Can I? What about Sofia? I can't hurt her anymore. WE can't hurt her anymore. Hell, I can't even put myself through that pain again. God, I need some time to think._ Just as she was about to reply to Callie's heart felt speech, her ex-wife spoke first.

"Arizona, please? I need you to say something."

"I can't do this, Callie. Not right now. I need some space to think. You have to admit; you kind of just sprung this on me with no warning what so ever." Arizona replied through the tears still streaming down her face.

Callie's shoulders seemed to slump in defeat. The blonde was quick to notice how Callie's mood went from hopeful to disappointed, in a matter of seconds. She had years of practice noticing Callie's moods, disappointment being a major one and she had been the main cause of it many times. She didn't want to be the person to cause Callie to feel like that anymore but right now, she needed to process what she had just heard.

"Okay, I understand. I'll just go and say bye to Sofia, if that's okay? Then I'll be out of your hair." Callie said as she let her hand drop from where she had been softly caressing Arizona's cheek and wiping the tears away with her thumb, whilst she waited for an answer.

As her ex-wife went to head towards the stairs, Arizona gently grabbed her hand before she walked away from the situation. "Calliope. Please don't be upset with me. I'm not dismissing your thoughts and feelings. I just need a little bit of time to think about this. We've been apart a long time and you coming here; saying all those things to me has given me a lot to think about. I was finally feeling like I could move on and you've just come and blew my word apart, again. Whether it's in a good or bad way, I don't know yet. Just, please, give me time."

Callie could tell Arizona was being sincere as soon as she heard her utter the name Calliope. She hadn't heard anyone call her that in what felt like forever and it felt good. Penny tried at the beginning of their relationship but it just didn't feel the same, so she quickly diminished that idea. She knew she had just unloaded a lot onto Arizona, so she quickly decided that she owed her the time to think about things.

"Take all the time you need. Just know I will be here waiting for you. Whether it's a week, a month or even a year down the line, I'll be here. Please really think about this, Arizona. I've missed you so much and I don't want to spend another day without you. I need you and I need Sofia. So please, consider giving us one last chance." Callie gave Arizona's hand a small squeeze and finished her journey towards Sofia's bedroom to say goodbye to their daughter for the rest of the weekend.

Arizona stood staring at the stairs Callie had just ascended and couldn't believe what had just happened _._ _I really need a drink, preferably_ _something stronger than wine_. _Yeah, a drink and a nice hot bath._ She thought to herself but first she had promised Sofia they would spend the day together and nothing was going to stop that from happening. It had been a long time since they had been able to spend a full 24 hours together and Arizona was going to make up for lost time with her little girl.

* * *

It wasn't until 9pm that same night that Arizona was able to have the strong drink and hot bath she had been thinking about all day, amongst other things. It had been a long day for both mother and daughter. First, they went to the circus which Arizona had desperately wanted to take Sofia to but didn't think she'd get the opportunity and then they spent the rest of the day at the park with a picnic and ice cream.

The young girl was practically falling asleep at the dinner table whilst trying to get through the plate of Spaghetti her Mama had served her for dinner.

"Alright, little miss. I think it's definitely time for your bath and then bed." Arizona said whilst laughing at Sofia's attempt to keep her eyes open.

"No please, Mama. I'm not tired."

"Sof, you're literally nodding off as we speak. If you manage to stay awake long enough, I promise a story before you sleep."

"Okay. I bet two scoops of mint choc chip I can stay awake through the whole of the story." Sofia said smiling allowing her cute little dimples to make an appearance. _They always work_. She thought to herself.

"Nice try, little one but no. You've had enough ice cream these past two days to last you a life time and those dimples don't work on me. I invented that smile. Now, come on, bath time and then bed. " Arizona replied still laughing towards a pouting Sofia.

"Fine. I'll race you." Sofia shouted whilst running upstairs towards the bathroom. Arizona just rolled her eyes whilst following Sofia up the stairs and wondered how her child could be falling asleep one minute and wanting to race the next.

* * *

Sofia was in bed within 30 minutes and out like a light within 2 minutes of her story. Arizona smiled to herself as she tucked Sofia in and gently stroked her daughter's hair away from her face, careful not to wake her. She had missed her daughter. She had missed the simplest of things like eating dinner together and reading to her before bed. If she was to give Callie another chance, she would be able to spend every night with Sofia but she couldn't just get back with her ex-wife based on that fact alone. It needed to be for the right reasons. Reasons she was still trying to think about.

Still deep in thought, Arizona made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She really wanted something stronger but she needed to be alert if Sofia needed her during the night. Making her way to her bathroom, she set her glass on the edge of the bath and switched the docking station radio on; making sure it was on a low volume so it wouldn't wake her little girl. She removed her prosthetic and lowered herself into the tub which was still slowly filling with the inviting, hot water Arizona had been craving all day.

As the blonde turned off the tap and lay back to relax in the soapy water, a song started to play from the speaker which Arizona had heard many times before. The first being when Callie played it to her not long after she had asked Arizona to move in with her. Arizona had been watching some trashy TV programme when Callie spontaneously dragged her off the couch and asked her to dance.

 _ **"I found a love for me,  
Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead,  
Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet,  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me.  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love,  
Not knowing what it was,  
I will not give you up this time.  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own,  
And in your eyes you're holding mine"**_

 _You have got to be kidding me?_ Arizona thought whilst laughing to herself. She wanted to switch it off but every time she heard the song, it served as a happy memory for her. One she was grateful for.

 ** _"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arm,  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song.  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath,  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight._**

 ** _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know,_**  
 ** _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home._**  
 ** _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets,_**  
 ** _To carry love, to carry children of our own._**  
 ** _We are still kids, but we're so in love,_**  
 ** _Fighting against all odds,_**  
 ** _I know we'll be alright this time,_**  
 ** _Darling, just hold my hand,_**  
 ** _Be my girl, I'll be your man,_**  
 ** _I see my future in your eyes."_**

Arizona slid further back into the water and submerged her body until just her head was visible. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she relived the memory over and over again in her head.

 ** _"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms,_**  
 ** _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song,_**  
 ** _When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful,_**  
 ** _I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight._**

 ** _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms,_**  
 ** _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song,_**  
 ** _I have faith in what I see,_**  
 ** _Now I know I have met an angel in person,_**  
 ** _And she looks perfect, I don't deserve this,_**  
 ** _You look perfect tonight."_**

As the song finished, Arizona began to debate whether she could make these memories reality again. God, she loved Callie, she always had and always will but they made things so hard for each other. She wondered if love was enough for them both. They worked and worked at their relationship in the past, why would this time be any different? She had spent most of the day thinking if things could change and she had come to the conclusion that she needed reassurance and a lot of it.

Arizona dried her hands off, grabbed her phone from the cabinet at the side of the bath and sent a text off to the woman who had been occupying her mind for hours.

" **We need to talk. Call me in the morning. Arizona."**

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The song is, Perfect by Ed Sheeran.**


End file.
